Veneration
by singeing
Summary: She continues that there is no way she would let Amon take my bending away. I study her face and almost believe her: that she is offering her protection only because I am the last Airbender and not someone she used to love. Her eyes are the prettiest green, the same eyes I dream of in the darkest hours of the night.


We watch the Equalist airships loom closer and closer to Air Temple Island. Time is of the essence. My heart plummets at the thought of my family in imminent danger. My knees grow weak in the face of my helplessness. We are too few, and we all know this is a battle we are going to lose.

No, I refuse to let that sick monster win. I refuse to let him take Republic City.

My father's city.

_My home._

Even now, there is hope. The Army of the United Forces are surely on their way now to defeat Amon. But it might take days for them to arrive.

At my right, Korra clenches her fists and presses me for directions. I know she is preparing to fight them all. But she is still so young, and so are the others. They look up to me. I am surprised to find not fear but power and determination in their eyes, and most of all was anger. For this is also their city, and even Korra who has only been living here for a few months knows this is her past self's creation and has a strong inexplicable love for it.

A hundred things weigh in my mind; my need to defend Republic City and its people, my need to lead the helpless as the only remaining councilman, my need to uphold my father, the Avatar, the one shadow I cannot seem to escape, my need to protect my wife and family whom I love and who are the only remaining Airbenders in the entire world. This last duty clamours over the others, and I know what I must now do.

I sigh and the years of practice keep my voice strong and calm.

"I need to protect my family."

Lin's eyes pierce right through me like they always have and she immediately knows I intend to flee. She speaks out loud, her voice as sturdy as the earth she lives and breathes, bringing back memories of the days when I idolised her in my youth. And I have not stopped admiring her even now.

"…I'm going with you."

She says it with such strong conviction that even when I start to protest I know it is futile, for she has already made up her mind.

Strong Lin. As tough as the metal she bends. She had always been my foundation, and for a second, I allow myself to be selfish and grateful that she is with me.

She continues that there is no way she would let Amon take my bending away. I study her face and almost believe her: that she is offering her protection only because I am the last Airbender and not someone she used to love. Her eyes are the prettiest green, the same eyes I dream of in the darkest hours of the night. But there is no time and there are other matters to settle. I turn back to Korra and give them instruction to leave the island.

Soon my family and Lin are aboard Oogi, with me at the helm and we depart. Two Equalist airships head our way. Chills crawl down my spine, and it is not because of the low temperature from the high altitude. The air whips harshly against my face as we try to outrun them.

Barely a few minutes later, Lin yells from the back. The ships are gaining on us.

I urge Oogi to fly faster. I grip the reigns so tightly, I feel the marks starting to form in the palms of my hands. The rope begins to cut into my skin, but I ignore the pain. There is only one thought in my mind and that is to get my family to safety.

I hear the sound of ropes slashing through the wind and being torn apart behind me, but I do not turn back.

Lin is there.

She will protect the children.

I can count on her.

Then she shouts something to me. My insides freeze, and my heart stops. I turn back at last, completely livid, but Lin has already turned her back to me.

_No._

My brain feels light before I realize I had stopped breathing.

_Come back._

I become stuck in the moment between her running form and the instant she pushes herself off of Oogi. The world slows down for the sole purpose of tormenting me because there is nothing else I could do.

_Come back. Come back. Come back._

Even after one airship falls and the other pulls back, we stare after them, in utter shock, disbelief, regret, and horror. I can no longer feel the fury that had been surging violently through my body only an instant before when she made her decision. Only a hollow feeling is left. My limbs have lost their strength, and I cannot feel my fingers. A numb sensation washes over me. I am reminded of the news of my father's death all over again.

_Lin._

Meelo is the first to react among us.

"That lady is my hero."

"Yes… Yes she is…"

My own voice sounds so far away in my ears, as if I had spoken from a great distance. But I do not allow myself to truly grieve, to even think of what might be happening to her right now. Not yet. Not when the danger has not passed.

I harden my heart, what was left of it, and focus on the journey.

I realize that in all my life, I've never loved her more than I do right now.

_The end._

__A/N: I just had to get this out of my system. I love Lin to death and cried when she sacrificed herself for Tenzin and his family. She's really the most awesome character ever. I'm also so angry at Tenzin for not going after her, but I guess he (understandably) prioritizes his family above anything else. I can't wait for the next episode!


End file.
